Joker's Little Princess
by Suicidal Daughter
Summary: Joker's daughter...Duh.
1. Introduction

"You did what?" Ben almost yelled at me, attracting some eyes in the cafe.

"Shh," I hissed. I grabbed his arm and dragged him around the corner. "It was an accident." He glared at me.

"You don't steal something by an accident," he growled. He took the gold watch out of my hands, the gold watch I had taken from a man who had been reading the papers on the sidewalk. I didn't want to take it, it just happened. "I'll take care of this. You go sit down at a table then I'll come with your hot chocolate."

He gave me a little push out towards all the other people. I looked around the room before finding an empty table. I sat down at it and waited. There was a family enjoying themselves in a one of the corners in the cafe. Beside them was a man reading the newspaper. His clothes were ripped and stained. Maybe he couldn't afford to buy new clothes. I felt bad for him. I could give him some money. I checked my pockets. No money. He was gonna have to wear that clothes for a little while longer. I had to be good to earn money from Caroline. Or maybe I could ask someone if I could borrow some money from them! Then I had some money to give the man! I smiled. But wait... Who could I ask? I didn't want to ask a stranger. I didn't really have any friends. There was no one I could ask. My smile faded away to the unknown. The unknown where no one had ever been. The unknown that wasn't going to give me that smile back. I hated that Unknown right now. How was I going to get my smile back when I didn't known where the Unknown was? I could start a search party. I really wanted my smile back now; I missed it. But who could I get to join my search party? I could ask Caroline and Ben, but I think I need some more people. I mean...I don't think the Unknown will get scared by just three people. I really needed some friends.

"There you go," Ben said, cutting my thoughts off. He placed the mug down he had in his hand down on the wooden table with a _Thunk._

"Thanks."

"Be careful when you drink it; it's hot." I smirked. He walked away after a while.

Someone sat down in front of me. I thought it was Ben, until I looked up. My breath got caught in my thoat. The man I got the watch from was sitting down in front of me with an angry expression on his face. Then quite suddenly the expression changed to one of amusement.

"Well if it isn't the boss's daughter. Hello, Emmaline," he said. I winced. My Dad had chosen my name therefore I didn't like it. It was only now I got a good look at his face. I could feel my heart beat quiken.

"Hello, Felix," I said nervously. Where was Ben?

"I'm sure your Daddy will be thrilled to see his little runaway daughter again." My eyes darted around the room again, this time looking for any possible escape.

"Yeah," I said in a shaky voice, shifting nervously in my seat. "Overjoyed." Felix's face grew even more smug. He nodded.

"So overjoyed it would be evil to make him wait." His hands quikly tried to catch my wrist. I jumped up from the chair and ran out of the cafe. I had only been running for a short while before I heard an angry voice yell.

"After her!" I looked behind me and saw about six men running after me along with Felix. I broke into full sprint down the road. Pushing people out of the way with men running after me, I realized that this was my life for some reason; me being chased by someone I couldn't really run from. It was exhausting.

I ran down an alleyway. They were still after me; I could hear them. My legs and lungs ached, begged me to stop. But I couldn't. I had to keep going.

"Faster! We need to catch the little bitch!" one of the men yelled. I tried to run faster. I couldn't breathe and it felt as if my throat was made of ice. I turned to the right. Huge mistake. I was facing a wall, walls to my left and right too. Some dumpsters stood lined up against one of them. I crawled up on one and jumped for the top of one of the walls. It felt like my heart were trying to leap out of my chest and run off without me. I kinda wish it had. Then I wouldn't have to face the consequence for this My fingers caught onto the edge but slipped off when gravity dragged me back down to the dumpster. I tried jumping again, but got the same result. I could hear the running footsteps getting closer. I walked into the corner and placed my foot against one of the walls. I jumped again, using my foot to kind of kick the wall to get higher. It worked. I held onto the wall with both hands and tried to drag me up. My arms were shaking. Then they betrayed me and went limb. Great, now my armpits were hurting. I got another idea, and began swinging from side to side. I managed to get my legs so far up that I could hold onto the top of the wall and then drag the rest of me up too. It sounded like the men who were after me were right around the corner. I hastily crawled away from the edge of the building I was laying on and held me breath.

"Where the fuck did she go?!" Hopefully they wouldn't try to climb the walls like I did. I crawled across the roof to the other side of the building. A fire ecsape stood there, just waiting for me to climb down on it. The snowflakes clung to my eyelashes. I had forgotten my coat in the cafe. The green t-shirt I was wearing didn't help at all to keep the cold away rom me. At least I was still wearing my boots. Not that I would need to take them of in the cafe but I still liked that thought. I stepped out on the fire ecsape and began running down the steps, nearly slipping a few times. I was at the bottom when a voice made me look up.

"The little bitch's down there!" a man yelled while pointing at me. I began ruinning again. But I couldn't run that fast. I was only jogging because all of my limbs were really heavy and I couldn't breathe. I couldn't feel my fingers. I looked down at them and winced. The tip of each finger was a light blue. I saw a building that looked like a bomb had exploded in it and ran for it. The snow clung to my boots as I jogged. Behind me it sounded like the men were running down the metal steps on the fire escape. I reached the ruin and hid behind a half-standing/half-laying wall, but only for a few seconds. I needed to get moving. I tried to catch my breath. It didn't work. I ran for another wall. This wall was standing but the edges of it was missing. It kinda looked like a pyramid with a half-destroyed roof. The floorboards were still there. They creaked under my weight. I tried to take deep, calm breaths. The men were walking around, searching for me.

"She should be here somewhere."

It sounded like one of them fell. "Idiot!"

"Hey, I found 'er!"

I looked to my left. One of the men lunged at me. I ran forward, or, I tried. The woodenboards snapped and I fell down into a black pit. "Ah!" I landed on some hard concrete with an 'oof'. That's when I noticed the smell. I looked up. I was in the sewers. I'm guessing this day can't get any worse.

"I thought you said you found her! She's not here, idiot!"

"She fell down through the hole in the floor."

"What hole?" There was a pause before, "oh...that hole..."

"You _idiot!_ I told you not to let her get hurt!"

"Should we call the boss?" Why was I just laying down here instead of trying to run? I must be really stupid.

"_Yeah_. What do you think, dumbass?" I tried to stand up. Pain shot through my right foot, making me grunt. I stayed in a crouching position. What should I do? There was clearly something wrong my foot.

"Hello, Boss!" I stopped moving and listened. "Well, uh, I-we found her...yeah...some old building...she, uh, she...fell through the floor...I think she's ok...Hey! You ok there, Little Girl?"

...?

...Was he talking to me? Better answer just in case. "Yeah, I'm...fine," I said loudly even though it sounded more like a question.

"Did you hear her?...She said she was fine...Is! Is fine..." I heard him say some adress, then I think he hung up. "Little Girl, your Daddy's on his way!" his happy voice shouted. Uh oh. I wouldn't be able to walk which would mean that I wouldn't be able to get away from Dad. I looked back down from the hole. What do I do? What do I do? I started crawling away from the hole above me.

"Hey, where ya goin', Little Girl?"

"She ran away from the Boss, remember? She's trying to escape."

"Oh, yeah... Shouldn't we like...stop her or somethin', then?"

"No, the Boss will find her. We just have to wait for him." My hands were getting really disgusting.

I had been crawling for quite some time now. I couldn't hear the men anymore, so I was startlet by the loud squeels coming from some sort of vehicle. I'm sure the slam of a door could be heard miles away. I tried to stand up again. My foot didn't hurt so much anymore but I was limping. Guess that will have to do. I detected movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked over at the hole. A metal ladder was being slid down. I just stared at it before hiding behind a pile of something. I didn't know what it was and I didn't want to. Someone were climbing down the ladder.

"Little Girl," a voice sang. "Your Daddy told me to get you." It sounded like he was walking around for a while. "Where did you go?" Suddenly another man came down. The only difference was that this one fell down through the floor. He stayed on the floor for a while before getting up. Some dust fell down on his head right after he mumbled something. I stayed behind the pile of unknown stuff, silently watching. The man who fell down looked in my direction. Then started walking towards me. I jumped up and started runinng the opposite direction. I didn't get very far before I felt his arms grab around my waist. I screamed. I punched, kicked and did everything in my power to get away from him. But it wasn't enough, because soon I was being carried to the hole. Some hands grabbed me, one of them grabbed my arm, the other one grabbed around my ribcage.

"Ugh." The arms around my waist loosened and disappeared, while the other two hands tightened. Someone laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laug-

* * *

><p>I jolted awake with a gasp, then sat up. It was just a dream. No, not a dream. A nightmare. My head hurt. I sat on my bed, just starring out into the air, before I realized something. This wasn't my room. It wasn't even a room. More like some sort of attic. It was big. Besides the double-bed I was lying on, there was a lot of other stuff. The wooden boards making the walls were a dark brown. Sunlight from the window on the leaning wall opposite me shone down on my face. Where the hell was I?<p>

I stood up. I saw a door and went over to it. I grabbed the doorknop and tried to open. It was locked. I let my head slam into the door and closed my eyes. Then I sank to the floor and just sat there. No one would know where I was, except Dad, of course.

I had been crawling around on the floor for some unknown reason, when I heard it. Footsteps. They were everywhere. At least it sounded like it. I crawled as far away from the door as I could, then waited. My heart was beating a little bit faster now. I dragged my legs up to my chest and tried to press myself farther into the corner. The footsteps quieted after a while. I kept pressing myself into the corner. I just sat there, expecting something to jump out at me if I moved away from my corner. When nothing happened I crawled foward. Not much, just until I couldn't feel the wall at all. Then I crawled some more. And some more. And some more, until I was back in front of the door, where I pressed the side of my head against it. I listened. I could hear something, just barely. It sounded like someone was doing something. I don't know what exactly this person was doing, other than moving about. I let out a quiet sigh.

I shivered. It was cold in here. I saw a small, round window on one of the two walls that weren't leaning down towards me. I looked to the other side of the room. No window. I stood and stared at it. Maybe I could see some other people out of it and call for help? Maybe not. It was worth a try either way. I went over to it, but I was too small to be able to see out. I needed something to stand on. I looked around the room. Again, lots of stuff. There was a stack of some old books. I guess that would have to do. I grabbed them, carried them to the window and stood on them. Now I could see out, but only if I stood on my toes.

It was snowing. I pressed my hand against the glass, but jerked it back when I felt the cold. I couldn't see anything else than snow covering the ground outside. No other human, house, or city for miles. I shivered again. It really was cold in here. I rubbed my hands up and down my arms, trying to get them warm. It didn't really work. Maybe I sho-

"Need a blanket?"

I would recognize that voice everywhere. I looked up. Sure enough, he stood there with a rather disapproving look on his painted face and hands behind his back. I took a step back. He took a step forward.

"I thought we were friends," he said slowly, as if speaking to a child. But then again, I _was_ a child "But you _lied_ to Daddy, Emma. You _lied_ to Daddy when you promised him you wouldn't try to get away." I lowered my head a bit in shame and took another step back. He brought his hands from behind his back. My eyes widened at the sight of the crowbar he held in one of them. He took another step forward.

"It was very bad of you to lie to Daddy, and you know bad little girls get punished so they can learn to the next time."

"Please...don't," I whispered. Dad shook his head.

"It's too late to regret it."


	2. Pain

_Thanks to **Neiph** for reviewing :]_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter two<strong>_

_**Pain**_

* * *

><p><em>Arm.<em>

_Side._

_Side._

_Back._

_Rib._

_Leg._

_Back._

_Arm._

_Arm._

_Rib._

_Leg._

_Back._

_Back._

_Back._

I cried, begged him to stop. He didn't listen. He just kept hitting me, letting out a grunt once in a while. The pain spread from my torso to my fingers, even though he hadn't touched them at all. I curled into a ball. Dad snarled, kicked my shins, then continued beating me with the crowbar. I cried harder. He stopped. I burried my face in my knees, wailing and sobbing hysterically.

"_Bad_ girl, Emma," Dad said loudly, giving me another kick. I just bawled into my knees. " I trusted you to be a _good_ girl," he continued. "_But you LIED!_" He roared, starting to beat me again.

"Daddy, please! I'm sorry!" He stopped hitting me and dropped to his knees, grabbing the collar of my t-shirt.

"The only thing you're sorry for is getting caught," he growled in my face. I didn't know what to say, and even if I did, he would still beat the shit out of me. Suddenly Dad let go of my shirt and grabbed my hair to slam my face down in the floor. I screamed in pain. Tears were streaming down my face. Dad sat and watched me, breathing heavily. I tried to jerk away from his hand when I felt it begin to stroke my head, but Dad held me still.

"No, no, no, don't do that," he muttered. I let out an exhausted sound and relaxed. He pulled my head in his lap and looked down at me. "Daddy's still very cross with you," he said with a frown.

"I'm sorry," I offered. Dad shook his head.

"Daddy doesn't believe you."

"I am," I said insisted. Maybe if I could convince him then he wouldn't beat me again any time soon. That would bee my plan; I couldn't think of anything else to do.

"Again, only sorry that you got captured," he ground out through gritted teeth. Plan failed. Maybe I shouldn't give up so easily. Dad glared down at me. Maybe I should.

"I _am_ sorry," I tried again.

"No, you're _not,_" Dad growled. We sat in silence for a few minutes. Dad sighed and got up. He dragged me up by my hair and let me to outside the room. There was a staircase. I was afraid he would throw me down but he continued the dragging. My scalp burned. I almost fell over my own feet at some point. When we got the the end there was yet another door which Dad opened. On the other side were a long hallway with a lot of doors. We began walking. I didn't have a choice apparently. I looked up at Dad. He gave me a glance the resumed looking forward. Dad opened a door and we went inside.

The first thing I saw was a double-bed in the middle of the room with blankets trown over it. I guess Dad liked double-beds. He made me sit on it and disappeared out of another door. I gave the rest of the room a quick once over. It was a mess. Clothes were scathered around on the floor, along with make-up stains and what looked like blood stains. I shuddered at the thought of Dad killing someone in this very room I was in. I felt the hairs one the back of my neck rise at the thought of this room being haunted from all the poor souls he had killed in here. I didn't want to be in this room anymore.

I looked at the wardrope. Its doors were open, letting me see more clothes. I looked over at the wooden desk. It was so full of papers you couldn't see its surface but I'm pretty sure I could there was a knife too. I sniffed and looked down at my lap. My cheeks were still wet from all the tears. I let out a pathetic sob as Dad came back in the room. Just before he closed the door I saw what was on the other side. A bathroom. I kept my eyes on Dad as he took a chair and sat down in front of me. He cleared his throat.

"Give me your arm." I looked up at him.

"What?" Dad rolled his eyes.

"Your arm-_ah. _Give it to me_._"

I raised both arms to my chest and kept them there. Dad sighed in annoyance.

"I'm not going to hurt you again if that's what you think." I didn't move. "I'm just gonna clean them for all the blood you got all over yourself." He said it as if it was _my_ fault, but I was the one who ran away so I suppose it was. When I still didn't move Dad grabbed my arm and began to roughly clean it with a wet towel. I whimpered in pain. As the dried blood came off my arm I saw all the scratches and bruises thrown all over it. Dad cleaned my other arm too.

"You better not do something like this again, Emma," Dad mumbled. "For your own sake."

Out of nowhere he stood up and went over to the wardrope. Clothes were thrown everywhere as he searched for something. A t-shirt landed on my head and a pair of sweat pants in my lap. "Put those on."

Dad lifted me up and pushed me inside the bathroom after he had placed the pants on my head too.

* * *

><p>I shivered from the cold and rubbed my arms. My stomach growled. I was lying on the bed in the attic. I had been here in two days now. And I was bored and cold and hungry.<p>

I rolled down on the floor. Now my side hurt. I kept rolling until my back hit the wall and I was pushed back. I let myself land on my stomach. I was so bored I could scream. Good idea. I screamed as loud and long as I could. Then listened. Nothing. Another scream, not as loud as the other. A sigh. My sigh. I didn't know a sigh could feel lonely. But it was. I almost wanted to cry because it seemed so alone. I felt for the little sigh. It was gone now, the sigh. Disappeared into the cold air. And it didn't even say goodbye. I missed the sigh now. How could it have just left me like that? Didn't it have a heart?

I missed the sigh so much I had to replace it with another. I tried to grab it but that too just disappeared into thin, cold air. Damn it. I frowned. I tried to grab another sigh that came faster out of my mouth. Didn't work. Then I got an idea. I curled into a ball and postitioned my face inwards. Then sighed again. I'm pretty sure I caught it but it must've escaped while I blinked becaused it wasn't there when I looked. I tried again. Nope. I tried again but it sounded more like a moan this time. I moaned louder, trying to catch that instead of a sigh. I tried again and again, the moans getting louder and louder, more violent. Until I heard a familiar voice almost shout at me.

"What the _hell _are doing?" I looked up. Dad was standing in the doorway with a compination of confusen and anger on his face.

My mouth went into a thin line. I know what it must've looked like. I knew I was blushing when my cheeks got warm. "Uh..."

Dad seemed to consider me thorougly. I slowly uncurled myself. Maybe I shouldn't have tried to catch my own moans in that kind of position.

Dad cocked his head at me, his eyes narrowing. "Did I...interrupt something?" I quickly shook my head.

"No." Dad shifted a bit.

"Because to me it looked like you were-"

"No," I repeated more forcefully. "No, I wasn't...doing anything." Dad looked sceptic, crossing his arms and leaning on the doorframe. An awkward silence filled the room. It was awkward to me, anyway. Why did I have to get these moments of weirdness? Now Dad thought I had been mastur-

No. I didn't know what to say or do as Dad just _stood_ there, staring at me. I'd wish he'd at least say something because, somehow, him being quiet was worse than him talking or beating me to a bloody pulp. Unfortunately it was _my_ mouth that opened, on itself, it seemed.

"What are you doing up here?" The words just came out before I had time to think. I wondered what Dad would have done if I had kicked myself at that moment, because I really wanted to. Who knew what he would do, with me questioning him. Why couldn't I have just kept my big mouth _shut_?

"What?" Dad looked furious as he took a step closer to me. "A father can't check on his own daughter when she suddenly _screams_?"

Oh... He heard that.

"I..." I didn't know what to say. "It...um..."

"_What?_"

"I...was bored."

"_Bored?_"

"Yeah...so I tried to catch my moans..." Again Dad just _stared_ at me as if I was the most weirdest creature he had ever seen.

"Catch your..." Suddenly Dad began chuckling, shook his head and slammed the door closed after going outside. I just sat on the floor, wondering if he belived it or not. Guess I would never know. I should definitely try holding back on the moments of weirdeness.

I sighed through my nose, got up on my feet and began walking in circles around the room. My stomach growled again. I rubbed it. My foot hurt every time I stepped on it from when I had fallen down in the sewers two day ago.

Suddenly my foot got thrown back when I stepped on something and landed face first down on the creaking wooden boards that made the floor. I looked over my shoulder and saw a long, round tin can rolling away from me. I stared at it for a little while. It came to rest against an old-looking cardboard box. How had I not seen that before my foot thought it could step on it?

I decided not to think about it anymore and laid my head back down. I grunted in pain when the bruise on the side of my face that Dad had given me yesterday landed on the floor.


End file.
